


The Rise of Princess Turdina

by ReaperJ



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperJ/pseuds/ReaperJ
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz has successfully freed Pony Head and the other Princesses from St. Olga's Reform School. In the chaos that breaks out between the girls and the guards, Marco is separated from his companion.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Downfall of Marco Diaz

"It's not criminal! To be an individual!" The girls of St. Olga School for Wayward Princesses shouted from their jail cells.

"Man, I can't believe it, but you sure worked some turd magic on these girls! They are in it!" There was a compliment somewhere in Pony Head's backhand remake to Marco.

"Yeah, you really started something." Star smiled at her Earth best friend. She couldn't believe that his words had this much effect on the others around him… no, she could believe it.

Star might not be ready to say it to herself yet, but she could feel something for him. This wasn't the same feeling she had for Tom. With the Underworld Prince, it was more of a rebellion phase for her.

With Marco, he always brought out the best in her, even in bad situations like they've found themselves in right now. Their friendship might have started off rough, but they have been inseparable since that day on. As she looked up at him right now, Star couldn't see her life with him at her side.

Pony Head looked over to her and winked like that severed horse head could read her thoughts. As Star's cheeks burned bright red and heart marks glowed, she felt herself falling for him and was sure to bring this up when they got home. She only hoped her feelings wouldn't scare him away.

He pulled away from the girls holding him upright, "My work here is not done. My fellow wayward sisters! I'll show you the way! They want you to be a rubber-stamp-Princess, I say we stamp on them!" He threw his arms up into the air and lead a charge out the main entrance while yelling.

The cell doors were blown down by any means for the girls to join their leader. As the halls filled with Princesses of all shapes and sizes, their battle roar rattle the walls Everything seemed to be working out in their favor, the robotic guards didn't have a chance as a battle erupted.

Star follow at Marco's side and destroyed the tower preventing dimensional travel, she looked back to find girls holding their own as they blew past her and Pony Head.

Marco was separated from her by the crowd, but she didn't worry as she watched him lunch into the air with a flying kick while taking two guards down, "Wow girl… Marco looks pretty good out there right now! Even if he is wearing a dress." Pony Head poked her nose into Star's shoulder.

The blonde smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach flying around as she watched him in action, "Yeah… he's pretty great."

Star watched as Marco stood up with his sisters against a tyrannical force wanting to implement their goals of making Princesses into one standard form. A part of her was proud, she had a hand in making the latino fight for what he believed in. While being headstrong was in her nature, he showed her, if you want pace… prepare for war.

The girls rallied around him and used any means possible to defend themselves. Those that thought they were unable to protect themselves, found Marco at their side to show them the way to freedom.

A lamb Princess was about to be captured as she fell on the ground looking up at a guard that batted a baton into his hand, she crossed her arms over her face and waited for her fate to come as he laughed out loud.

Then grunting sounds were heard and nothing happened, the young woman lowered her arms to find Marco standing over the decapitated metallic man. He looked over to her and then leaned down to offer a hand.

She reached out and accepted it as Marco pulled her back onto her feet, "If you can't fight, then gather the other girls to safety! I'll watch your back, now go!" He shoved her to a group of girls that looked terrified and didn't know what to do as they huddled together.

The lamb watched him tackle a guard to the ground that was making a beeline to the girls, she snapped out of her daze and ran over to the girls, "Come on! We need to get out of here!" Marco was able to catch a glimpse of the girls finding safety as he let out a relieved sigh.

"GOT YOU!" He was then lifted off the ground with his arms secured to his sides by a guard. Marco was kicking his legs into the air trying to break free.

"DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" The male was mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to be captured.

"DUUUUUUUCK!" Marco looked up to see a Princess running towards him at full speed with two fists in the air. He didn't have a lot of time to react, but at the last second, the male bent over. He felt the grip around him drop as he fell to the ground onto his feet.

He dusted himself off and looked over to his rescuer, she was a blonde girl with four arms, "Thanks for to save!"

"You should keep a better look on your butt, or I can do it for you." She smacked him on the rear and ran off into another group that was fighting.

Marco jumped into the air, but didn't mind the contact much as he looked over to the other girls that were handling themselves in the battle. Some flashed him a thumbs up at him as they were taking out their rage on the hopeless guards.

Even if the darkness surrounded the group, he was their beacon of light to show them the way to salvation. Star looked over to a girl that rounded the remaining guards into a circle of flame. In a flash, they were set ablaze with a horrifying scream leaving their bodies as their charred remains hit the ground.

Marco was shocked by what she had done as the Princess with three eyes went from bright white and back to their normal color as she fell to knees and started to cry. He calmly walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The purple young woman was up on her feet from the contact, she assumed a fighting stance, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her devil like tail looked ready to stab him in the chest at any moment.

"Hey… everything is okay, we won!" Some of the other girls watched in fear, they knew the demon had a long track record of aggression towards others. He takes a step forward as her dark maroon colored eyes drew him in while she takes one back.

All the other girls were warm and welcoming to him, this one looked ready to take his head off at any second, "Stay back… please… I always hurt everyone-" Marco didn't listen as he closed the gap and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one can hurt you now…" The male tightened his grip around her as one hand went to the back of head, she stood her ground not knowing what to do. The memory of Marco strapped down to the chair played in his mind. He could only assume she had the same fate over even worse to cause such harm and devastation to the guards.

He soon felt her tears running down his face, everything was quiet as the girls held their breath. Then the Princess he was holding onto, wrapped her arms around him and started to crush his ribs as she cried harder now. She let herself get lost in the moment for a short while, "We-we need to get out of here… something bad is about to happen..." She whispered into his ear.

Marco smiled as some of Princesses started to pat his back and celebrate their victory. Some others got a hold of their dimensional scissors and made a break for it. The large crowd's cheer started to die down, then a loud horn went off at the top of the school.

Marco looked up as the hug ended, "What the heck was that?" Everyone shrugged it off as the girl still hugging him was rubbing her face on his cheek… then the ground started to vibrate. It came on slowly, but it grew violently as some of the girls fell over.

Miss Heinous walked out from the school with her hands behind her back, "Playtime… is over. ROUND THEM UP!" She pointed a finger at them as a massive horde of guards emerged from behind.

In a flash, the Princesses were chased down and hog-tie like animals. "RUNNNNNNNNNN!?" They watched the male run over to the captured girls rather than taking his own advice.

The young woman that was holding him, was frozen in terror knowing what would happen next as she wished she would have taken him away sooner.

He was dodging the mechanical beings as best as possible, but everything went white as he felt a fist smashed into his stomach… the last thing he saw was the night sky and Miss. Heinous standing over him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The older woman sniffed the air and her face soon turned sour.

"I think this is the one that started this mess." Her henchman said.

"You're right, she reeks of individuality and must be the root of it all. Gemini, you know what to do." She looked over to her henchman.

"Yes my lady!" Marco was thrown over the short man's shoulder. As he was sent into the school, the older woman noticed something was rather odd with his undergarments.

"What the devil?" She pondered over the site as she watched the other girls being captured.

...

Star lost track of Marco in the chaos, girls were running and screaming all over, "COM'ON B-FLY, WE HAVE TO GO GIRL!" Pony Head takes back the red scissors she gave to her best friend a few months ago using her tongue.

"BUT MARCO IS STILL IN THERE, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" The guard's number only grew as time passed.

"EARTH TURD IS FINE! I SAW HIM GO INTO A PORTAL ALREADY!" Unbeknownst to Star, however, the floating horse head was lying and proceeded to shove the Butterfly Princess through a quickly cut escape for the duo.

Several Hours Later

"I see you're finally awake from your little nap, Princess Turdina." Miss Heinous was standing before her recently captured prey.

"Wha…? Where am I?" Confused, Marco looked around his surroundings to find himself in the reinforcement chamber, once again strapped up to the horrible brainwashing chair from the jail-break.

"You're right where you belong my dear! I've reviewed your little uprising from yesterday, there's no way a simple minded girl could do what you've done. So I performed a full body exam on you myself. What a surprise to find that you're quite the special girl." The older woman ended her remark with an evil chuckle as Marco felt a cold draft up his dress. He looked down to see something that wasn't there before.

The lower part of his dress stayed the same, but the top was replaced with a corset that hugged his chest too tight. His eyes were drawn to what looked like budding breasts.

Marco knew he was in a grave position right now as his whole body trembled in fear, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! You won't get away with this! Star will come back for me! You'll see!" He knew his best friend wouldn't rest until he was at her side again.

The headmaster of the reform school had used her age reversal device on him, but it brought out his more feminine features after she adjusted the machine for the first use on a male. Miss Heinous knew Marco had the stuff to make for the perfect Princess, the only thing in the way, was his body had to catch up to her goals.

The young man looked the same for the most part, but his skin was softer now with a slender body and wider hips to complement his butt. Star's illusion spell did wonders to make him pass for female, the older woman just improved certain areas that needed a helping hand.

Miss Heinous' smile only grew wider in recognition of the work she had done to the young man's body, "Yes, Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. There were talks exchanged with her parents at one time for that graceless brat to attend my fine school."

She walked up to the wall in front of him and pulled down a special screen, "But you'll do fine as a replacement, you carry yourself very well with my students and I think I've finally realized how to make the perfect Princess! As for your body, I had to make some necessary adjustments, a King loves his Queen to have a curvy body."

The school had a long record of pumping out brainless girls that simply followed orders after their re-education. Most times, the Kingdom fell due to the lack of them being able to effectively lead, however.

Marco jerked his body under the restraints, "What are you going to do to me?" He looked over to the door waiting for Star to kick it in at any moment, as she always had before.

"Hmmm?" Miss Heinous walked behind him and placed a finger under his chin to direct Marco's attention to the massive screen before them.

"I've been working on a little project over the years, waiting to test it on the perfect subject. Thank the stars your rebellion failed miserably. We've already captured all the young ladies that were led astray in the chaos you and your friends stirred. All but that infuriating Pony Head, truth be told, she won't be missed." Heinous nodded to her henchman to start the training video.

The screen started to flicker in bright white lights, "Now you just sit there like a good girl and pay extra attention to your studies. I'll be back in a few hours for the next phase." Marco's eyes shifted over to the woman as she walked out of the chamber, then the lights were shut off.

Images of naked men started to show, Marco did his best to look away and yell. It didn't help as the image changed to a woman being dominated while having sex. The screen seemed to have a 3D effect as the pictures would reach out to his face, his eyes inadvertently absorbing the acts that were being performed. His body started to react to what he was watching as the sexual noises were almost loud enough to deafen him.

Words started to flash on the screen like a hypnotic strobe. A cacophony of salacious sounds flooding the young man's ears, stimulating his primal mind and eliciting physical arousal from endless moans, panting, and cries of ecstasy as they continued on.

Messages appearing in between the pornographic flood: Marco saw the words "never waste a drop" repeated over and over again. A group of women on their knees were shown being cummed on their sexy sluty faces, breasts, in their mouths and on their hair. Only to continue their labors with service, excitement on their wanton faces and pleading for more cum like a desperate dog for a treat.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! GRRRRRRR!" He tried desperately to break out of his bindings… it didn't work, they were too tight, and he had no way to close his eyes to fight the invasion. Marco was forced to sit there and watch the screen.

With time, he started to recite the words that made a gentle melody. It was calming and soothing to him as he stopped fighting. The erection under his dress was harder than ever and somewhat painful.

Every now and then, he snapped out of the hypnotism like trance he was under and scream out loud. His voice sounded different and he couldn't recognize it as his own anymore. The male looked down to see his nipples hard and aching to be played with as the wet spot on his dress grew larger.

It horrified him, but then he would focus on the screen again and let the training continue on, "I need you… inside of me…" Marco said out loud the words as he watched a man having sex with a woman's ass.

His soon to be boy pussy twitched wanting the same treatment, he tried to cross his leg and soothe the burning sensation. It was hell for Marco as he violently shook his head trying to stop the thought process he was having, but the screen was too powerful.

The longer he sat in the chair, body locked down, the more he wanted to be touched and used by someone, anyone... male or female. He studied every detail and wanted to take part in the actions he watched. His mouth was watering when the screen was showing a close up of a woman's lips wrapped around a cock.

She then pulled away and stuck out her tongue to circle the head, he mimic her actions as she pressed her lips down the cock with kisses. The hard member was covered in her saliva as she takes the whole rod into her mouth and was visibly shown down her throat. Marco gulped out loud almost feeling the same pressure in his.

All he wanted was to be next to her as they ran their mouth along the cock while their lips would meet at the tip. The male on the screen was now grabbing her hair and face fucking her as she had the look of pure bliss on her face with tears running down her cheeks with mascara streaks.

The thought was intoxicating to him as he closed his eyes and listened to the male's moaning sounds as the woman gargled his cock and balls. Marco opened his eyes and saw himself with her as the males grabbed his ponytail and shoved his face to suck on the sack between his legs.

Turdina could taste his sweety musk that mixed with his spit. The smell made him light headed as he sucked the balls and wanted more. Then their heads were removed from the male as their faces came together for a kiss.

They kissed as their hands were roaming all over each others body. It was heaven for him to finally have real human contact as his cock and whole body jerked with wanting more, "HAAAAAAA HMMMMMMMM!"

He felt her cup his breasts and then pinched his nipples between two fingers, "HAAAAA."

The images on the screen continued as Marco's fantasy drove him wild sitting all alone in the room.

...

"Miss Heinous… not to question your judgement, but is it entirely appropriate of someone his age to be seeing this?" The stubby, gem-eyed cyborg asked as some of the images were too much even for his processors.

"Gemini, I've put a lot of work into this training, don't ever question my dream again!" Miss Heinous walked away from the robot and down the hall.

"Ye… yes, my lady, I will stay on guard and make sure he does not find a way out!" Gemini stood up straight and awaited his next orders.

"See that you do, I'll return for phase two in a few hours. I have to organize his new accommodations." The older woman started to hum in manic delight over her newest student and the promise he had shown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Princess in a Boy

The Next Day

"You'll be staying here tonight, Miss Heinous ensured you wouldn't be alone." One of the two guards escorting Marco by hand said as the other opened the door.

There were three Princesses in the rather large brand new room. Marco's eyes felt heavy as he kept replaying what he had seen and learned over the last thirty-six hours, unable to really break away from it all, even when he would shut his eyes. His training was burned deep into his mind. There was no reprieve.

"Thank you for the escort gentlemen, some rest would be appreciated." His voice had a higher pitch to it now. The girls in the room jumped off their beds to get a better look of the new girl.

"Psssss, isn't that Princess Turdina?" The lamb Princess meekly asked Patty. She was sent to the school for being too timid and unable to stand up for herself. The blonde Princess that had a lock of hair covering one of her eyes, had taken Erica under her wing and instilled her own training on the poor girl.

"Looks like it? I thought she was flat as a board?" The Princess with four arms said. Her perverse mind being why she was sent to the reform school. Her parents had reached their limit in finding photos of their daughter performing sexual acts on strangers and older men.

"She looks like hell, guess she wasn't able to make it out also?" A Princess that oddly looked like a feminine version of Tom Lucitor said. She was sent to the school over her anger issues. When compared to her twin brother, she was a nuclear bomb on a hair trigger.

"Have a good evening Princess Turdina, remember that your training starts at zero six hundred, and that your escort will need you ready bright and early." The guard said before departing.

Marco curtsied and put on a demure smile, "Thank you so much, I look forward to our next meeting." Even if he was tired as a dog, his training made sure the young man paid the proper respect and courtesies.

The door closed as Marco went over to the vacated bed. Soon, he was surrounded by the other girls. "Hey Turdina… you okay?" Patty asked as Marco ran his hand over the silky sheets on the bed with a happy smile on his pretty face.

He turned and looked at the girls adorably, "I'm so sorry, but have we met?" His words were sincere and sweet.

The girls started to gush as they looked into his large brown eyes that had the loveliest eyelashes over them. "Man… they really did a number on you didn't they?" Said a honey sweet voice from the demon.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Samantha Lucitor from the Underworld. My brother, Tom, is in line as the next ruler, but my family thought it would be a good idea to send me here in case he never gets a girlfriend after Princess Butterfly. You can call me Sam." Her tail came out from under the nightgown rather shy like. It then waved at Marco as he smiled and waved back remembering the hug they shared the other night for a moment before the memory fading away.

Sam hated this school, hell, she hated everything nowadays. The conversations with Tom were the only thing keeping her from burning the whole school down, well- that and she was looking forward to meeting the infamous Marco Diaz. Anyone that could piss off her brother as much as he did, were good people in her book.

Boy… was she in for a surprise!

"Hey there! I'm Erica, I was there when you gave that speech the other day, you were so cool!" Gushed a ram-horned girl with a big smile and curly locks in a creamy ivory. The lamb Princess started to feel her heartbeat faster now, that speech really moved her… in more than one way.

"Sup, I'm Patty, I thought you got out of here when I was kicking those jerkoff guard's asses?" Marco had a small smile painting his chiseled caramel face as the girls offered their names to him.

He placed his hands over his ears after hearing the foul language from the quad-armed Princess, "Profanity is the gateway to insanity!" He repeated unconsciously. The training still hard at work on his young mind.

Each girl looked completely different to him, while they were all beautiful in their own way.

Patty was clearly seen as the leader, she carried herself well and had the determination in her eyes to take charge. He felt she would make for an outstanding ruler that would fight for her people.

Erica was seen as the sweet innocent young lady that she was. Marco enjoyed the sound of her soothing voice. He would be sure to ask another time for her to sing for him. Her loyal subjects would look up at her and beam with pride when graced by her presence.

Sam had rather an odd effect on him, she seemed familiar. The horns on her head looked sharp and she had an air of demanding authority around her, but her tail. It showed that she was loving and cared for those that had accepted her.

His brain was search on where he knew the demon, but he was too tired to really set his mind on the task. Marco was happy for his accommodations and would thank Miss Heinous a hundred times over for choosing the girls to watch over him.

The Princesses looked at each other, "That's really not good… maybe you should get a bath first before sleeping, it will help you relax. And not to be rude, but you stink." Sam said without filter or concern for his feelings.

Marco had a look of horror as he lifted one arm into the air and got a sniff. The aroma didn't sit well with him, "Oh dear… I apologize! Whe-where's the powder room?"

He looked around and found another door in the room, "It's over there? You look pretty worn out, could you use a hand?" Patty had a lascivious smile on her thin, but pretty face. She didn't care if she got her rocks off from a male or female while locked away in the school. QPleasure does not discriminate.

She was now cracking her knuckles as she licked her lips until Erica elbowed her in the ribs, "I know what you're up to! Don't even think about it! You always do this when a new girl shows up!" She chastised in a barely restrained whisper.

Patty didn't pay the remarks any mind as Marco stepped back from them, Sam was pinching the bridge of her nose, sick of the stress of the school. "Why the hell did they group me up with you idiots again?"

Before the girls could start arguing, Marco stepped passed them and looked behind him, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine- ahhhh!"

Not paying attention as he addressed the girls while being unaccustomed to wearing heels, the young man fell backwards. Before hitting the ground, he looked up to find Patty was leaning over him with her arms keeping him from a painful impact, "I've heard of people falling for me, but this is ridiculous! Com'on, I'll get you there and help get the bath started at least."

Marco's face went bright red as Patty finished her comment with a wink and the hand on his tush gave a little squeeze, "I… I guess that would be okay. Thank you, I will be sure to find a way to repay you for your kindness Miss."

The four arm Princess stood up the male and placed one arm around the back of his neck and the other around his hip, "Don't mention it, there's no need to act all uptight in here. It's just us girls!" Marco was pulled closer to her as they walked into the bathroom.

"We really shouldn't leave her alone with Patty, let's go, Sam!" Erica didn't like this development one bit.

"Why should I care if she turns the new girl into a carpet muncher? Do you know how many thoughts I've had of what Patty can do with all her hands, AT ONCE TO ME?" Sam was clearly a touch frustrated.

"That's not helping!" Looks like Erica was fighting the same thoughts.

They kept going in circles about what to do, until they heard, "Ummmm ladies? Could you guys come in here for a second? I think you should really see this?" Her voice sounded off from Patty's normal confident self.

That got the other girl's attention as they ran into the bathroom, Patty was on her knees in front of Marco. He had his hands over his face while naked as the day he was born, "Call me crazy, but that looks awfully like a c-" The four arm Princess was cut off.

"COCK!" Erica and Sam screamed out loud before smacking their hands and covering the other's mouth.

…

"You do know what will happen when those girls realize that Turdina isn't what she appears to be, my lady?" Gemini asked out loud.

Miss Heinous was laying in a large bubble bath as she let the stress of the day melt away, "Oh, I'm counting on what will happen. It has taken me far too long to find out the recipe to make the perfect Princess. Who would have thought that it was a boy like her would show so much promise? Now that I have Turdina under my full control, she'll have the other girls eating from my hands in no time!"

The robot takes a step back seeing her plan fully now, "That's absurd!"

"You forget your place, Gemini!" Miss Heinous looked at him in anger as her marks started to glow.

"Forgive me… what if someone comes looking for him? He must have a family, what will we do then?" All he wanted to do was to keep his master, the love of his life happy and safe.

"Turdina is from a place called Earth, from what I've gathered, they have no way of getting here." She wasn't worried at all.

"What about the Mewman Princess? We believe they arrived together for Ponyhead?" Gemini watched as one of Miss Heinous' legs came out from the water and was placed on the edge of the tub. It was the signal for him to rub her feet.

"Then we'll dismiss any knowledge of knowing Turdina, anyway, they have no grounds to inspect my school if their child isn't a student. There will never be a need to let him leave then. He can grow up to be the perfect little Princess while scratching that itch the girls get from time to time. Maybe, he'll even be a teacher one day!" She felt his hands wrapping around her feet.

The thought of seeing Marco before a large group of girls in a classroom that was hanging off each and every word from him was extraordinary. Instructing them on the ways to be excellent leaders and lovely disciplined young women in power. It was overwhelming as the older woman let the fantasy play in her mind.

He would stand proud on three inch heels with a pink striped business suit that hugged his body nicely and ended above his knees to show his long legs, but not in a sultty matter. The shirt would be open over his belly and chest to show off his D cup breasts that would intrigue anyone that looked at him longer than a few seconds with the way it highlighted his features.

Last would be stocking that matches the pink on his dress with small black silk bows in the back. His bust would show in a wonderful matter as Turdina stood up in the perfect posture with some curls hanging down his face as he wore fashionable reading glasses.

Aside from his main course of education, Turdina will also lead a class on the finer points of dancing. Miss Heinous will be sure to make him flexible in every way possible. She wouldn't be satisfied until the male could stand up right and hold his leg above his head.

His signature ponytail would keep the girls in a awww state of mind as they watched it sway in the air from his movements. They would pay extra attention as he turned his back on them to write on the board. His butt would be nice and plump with a wiggle that would hypnotizes its victim.

Marco's body would have their full focus captivated and begging to want to learn more from him, but there would be only one student that would outshine from the others. For that special student, she would be rewarded greatly by her Sensei and take part in an extracurricular activity.

The young man would take extra care of the girl's body and teach her the joys of making love. He would bring pleasure to every inch of her and then instruct the grasshopper on how to take care of her King and Nation.

Then the student would share her tails with the others and in turn, it would make them all strive to take part in the special activity. Miss Heinous knew better than anyone else, the harm that would be caused when a woman couldn't release some pent-up frustration in a proper way.

The heavens knew what kind of destruction she can release on any poor soul that crossed her path. When she was sexually frustrated, she would take more girls away and have their life for drained to keep her youth.

Hearing their screams as their life was literally sucked out them, got her off and always left the chair the older woman was sitting on. Slick with her post orgasm fluids with the mess she caused. The feeling of shame never washed over her body as Gemini prepare the next girl for the treatment.

He would do his master's bidding day or night. It never matters what the cause was, the short cyborg would happily get on the ground on all fours, as she placed her feet on his back. He lived to sever her in anyway she wanted.

Sadly, she would never know or understand the love he had for Miss Heinous...

Toys and fingers would only go so far, but having a cock like the very large one Marco had between his legs on hand and at her disposal. It would keep the girls panties soaked and wanting to learn more to show they were the best and ready for his special praise.

Even the most rebellious and confrontational Princess would submit to his will. His discipline measures would be quick and swift, but all the while encouraging the young lady to accept her training. Marco was a kind soul and had the patience of a Shaolin monk, he would never give up on any of the girls under his care. They would all be reward for the accomplishments made by him and his body.

Miss Heinous was known for her harsh treatment to the girls, Marco would be the one they could come to and confide their deepest secrets to. His goal in life would be to spread the word on how a Princess should conduct herself. He would live it, breath it and fuck it into every girl that were in his sight.

Miss Heinous would greatly reward him for all his efforts with the girls, she would have him report to her chambers late at night. The older woman would wear her finest lingerie and wait for him on her bed. Marco would know to come in and not say a word, he would walk to the edge of the bed and assumed the position by getting on his knees.

Then he would gently pull one of her legs and kiss the soft flesh while his other hand caresses her lower body, just how she taught him. All hist raining would come together and give her the perfect stress reliever that would come daily in her life. It was all so perfect and wonderful as she smiled to herself.

Even she had to admit that Marco was easy on the eyes. In time, he could stand beside Miss Heinous as an equal rather than as a student. While the second phase of his training consisted with another device as she studied his body closely.

His hard members had left a large wet spot that she could only assume was per cum. The older woman hiked up his dress for a better look. To her shock and amazement, his rod bounced up and down in happiness of it's release.

The headmaster had never been with a man, even after all the centuries she lived, the opposite sex never gave her the urge to consummate, but with Marco...

He was a young man with the body and looks of a woman. Looking down at his smooth thighs made her core temperature rise several degrees thanks to her monster half.

She looked around the chamber to make sure she was alone and wouldn't be disturbed. Her hands ran along his legs and thighs as he purred out loud. Miss Heinous' tail would show itself and gently pass along Marco's face.

"My dear Princess Turdina, you will be the key on making my reform school the goto for every Kingdom to send their daughters in need of a proper education…" As she spoke to him, her hands wrapped around his member.

"Haaaaaa! Ye-yes… Miss Heinous… I'll always do… as you please!" His eyes looked into hers wanting nothing more than to make her every wish come true.

The older woman smile grew as she felt her hands getting wet and looked down. She was shocked to see what she was doing as her hands went up and down his member. His cock would pulsate and squirt more precum with each stroke.

He was in desperate need of cumming, she couldn't believe how hot his member was as she continued on. "My, my, Turdina! Look what you've gone and done! My hand is filthy! Why don't you be a darling and clean it?" Her wet slick hand was up to his face now.

Marco nodded and leaned forward as he opened his mouth. Miss Heinous placed her fingers into his hungry orifice as the male shut his eyes and cleaned the digits.

"Hmmmmm!" He licked each and every one of them clean and kissed her hand all over. The flavor was warm and inviting to him as his mind went wild wanting more.

The older woman started to laugh, "Just look at you! I literally have you eating from my hands!" She placed her second hand to his face as Marco did the same as the other.

He only moaned wanting his flavor even more. Miss Heinous pulled back her hand and found it spotless, "Fantastic work Turdina! I think we should mark this special occasion."

She lifted his dress a little more as Marco's eyes followed one of her hands that went just over his cock. The hand started to glow as he felt a warm feeling, it felt like something was being printed onto his skin. There was a small sting feeling as he winced in pain over what was happening.

"There we go! You are the first to bear this mark, don't disappoint me, Turdina!" He looked down at the brand with pride and then back to the woman.

"I won't let you down Miss Heinous… I swear it! Thank you!" The older woman sits upright and looked over her handy work.

"Brilliant my lady!" Miss Heinous was ajared from her thought, she loved when praised as the memory turned her on, she soon sank deeper into the water and thought about all the other things that Turdina's training will cover as she placed a hand over her sex.

…

"COCK!" Erica and Sam screamed out loud while smacking their hands and covering the other's mouth.

"Yeah… that's what I was about to say." Patty said staring at his five inch flaccid cock as the Princesses looked over Marco's whole body, his figure easily made them jealous. While very clear he was a male, he did have curves in all the right places.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bath Time

The girls noticed what seemed to be a tattoo over his cock of a pink bow with two inch tails at the bottom. It had shadows to contrast the bow so it wasn't solid pink, as odd as it was to find, it suited Marco's body well.

Each girl had their eyes drawn to specific areas on him, Patty looked up at Marco wanting his meatstick in her mouth and smacked along her face.

Then was his chest, his bust was a fine perky B cup with nipples that looked delicious and made Erica's mouth water.

Last was his flat toned stomach that lead down to his wide hips and rather large rump. Sam wanted to dig her teeth into the thick mounds that he must of gotten from his mother.

What really caught their eyes was how smooth his skin looked and the excited skin tone. As the girls drooled, Sam was the first to get her bearing, "Ummmm Turdina… where are you from again?"

Marco lowered his hands and did his best to cover his chest and cock, "Yo-you never asked… I don't know? I can't remember anything before today. All I can recall is my studies with Miss Heinous?" As tears formed in his eyes, he tried to look away from them.

He was ashamed by not properly answering her question leaning his head to the side as his mind repeated what she had asked over and over again. It was troubling for him as tears were building up and a trembling feeling in his stomach made him feel like he was going to pass out.

"So cute…" Erica's face was a blushing mess as she seemed to breathing out steam from her opened mouth.

Patty had been looking at Marco like a meal ready to eat this whole time, Sam stepped up and pulled him into a hug. He was frozen stiff, "Hey, everything is going to be alright…" This was awkward for the demon, but it felt like the right thing to do as there was something about him that just made her want to touch the male. It reminder her when Marco pulled her into a hug as she broke down in his arms.

Nothing was said or done for a short time, Marco was going over his training on what to do in this situation. His eyes were glossed over in tears as he cried harder and held Sam for dear life.

The wailing sounds coming from him brought the other girls back to reality, Marco collapsed as Sam was on her knees holding him. He was trying to roll himself into a ball and disappear from their sight, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Marco's voice would break from his new feminate tone and back to his normal. The girls didn't know what to do as this went on. His first day of training was too much, images of Star and his red hoodie came in waves.

The male knew something was wrong as he felt like he didn't belong in his own body, but the brainwashing from earlier started to take over. He was reciting some of the rhyming subliminal messages, "Embrace a Princess mentality. Wash away your individuality." Came to his mind and it felt right to say.

Then he saw Jackie, his all-time crush, but she soon changed into a man that had his cock up against his nose, "You know what to do baby, suck it like a good girl!"

The thought frightened him as he tried to drown out the image and the want to service a male. He kept on repeating to himself over and over the other Princess phrases he had been forced to memorize, "Deep in every heart slumbers a dream, and the couturier knows it: every girl is a Princess."

Sam was petting his long ponytail as she looked up at the other girls. Erica and Patty were at his side, "Hey Turdina, I'm sorry we can't really help with what's going on, but we'll be here for you in any way you need!" The lamb said as she placed a hand on his back.

Marco poked his head out from the warm cave he found himself in as his wet eyes sparkled, "*sniff* really?"

"Awwwwwwwwww!" The girls couldn't get over how cute and innocent he could be.

Sam stood up and pulled Marco up, she cupped her hands on his face, "Listen, why don't you take a bath and we'll wait for you. Then we can talk and get to the bottom of this, how does that sound?"

The young man smiled, but rocked his head in a no fashion as his hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer to him. The warming feeling coming off her body, made him feel safe, "If it's alright with you, I would rather not be alone right now." He looked over to Patty and Erica.

"Please…" The tears kept on falling over his blushing cheeks.

The cuteness was killing Patty, she ripped him from Sam's hands. His face was smashed into her chest as her arms wrapped around him, "Oh sweetie… don't you worry! Mama Patty is here for you!"

Marco's eyes were wide open, but he soon relaxed as he enjoyed the comfort and the smell coming from her while his arms wrapped around her lower back. Erica smiled as she went to the tub and started the water, "Hey, why don't you get the bottle over there so we can get a bubble bath going for her. That always helps me when I've had a long day!" Sam looked over to where the finger was pointed.

"Yeah, sure." The demon felt kind of sad for Marco, it was clear that his first day of training, was too much for him. His mind was still in a fragile state and ready to snap at any moment if pushed too hard for answers. There was still the bugging feeling in the back of her head that made her really question who he is.

"Shhhhh shhhhhh shhhh, everything is fine now. We'll take good care of you." Patty rocked her body as the whimpering sounds died down from the boy.

Everything was quiet until the water was turned on, he jumped from the noise, "Poor thing…" Erica rubbed her hand on his bare back, this was the first time she had ever seen a male in such a state. It was alarming to the lamb, but she had to stay strong.

"Okay, the bubbles are going and the tub will be filled in no time, why don't you get in, Turdina?" Sam offered a hand to him, Marco looked at it in fear, but the smile on the young woman said he was safe now.

Slowly, his hand reached to her's, "There ya go, I'll help you." There were two steps leading into the tub that could easily fit them all.

Marco's toes gently dipped into the warm water that had steam rising from it, he hummed out loud as he sat in the tub, "Thank you, this is nice!" He smiled at the girls as their hearts started to beat faster again. The heat in the room didn't help with the sensation they were feeling between their legs.

"Sadly… it is quite lonely here all by myself…" He sank his head into the water and blew bubbles from his mouth.

Sam and Erica heard a rustling sound behind them, they soon found Patty naked, "What? I'm not going to do anything dirty to him!" They arched an eyebrow up at her comment.

Marco looked at them after being called him and searched the room, "Ummmm excuse me? But I don't see any boys here? Miss Heinous made it very clear to me, that males are not allowed on the premises."

The group of girls looked at each other and then huddle up together, "He really doesn't know? What did that sick bitc... I mean, what did Miss Heinous do to him? And why are you naked?" Even if they spoke in a low tone, Sam didn't want to upset Marco, but she was still annoyed with Patty.

"Look, it's clear that his training is like nothing any of us been though. I'm just trying to help…" Help on getting herself off is more like it.

They narrowed their eyes at her, Patty could almost read their minds, "Fine! Why don't you guys join us then?" Then a sound got their attention as they looked over at Macro to find him splashing water on his face and chest while he giggled.

The male then stands up to rinse away his worries as he turned his back on them. The girls were drooling while they watched the steam leaving his body and casting a soft glow around him. Sam felt her lady boner stiffening imagining a tramp stamp over his crack with her name in the center.

Patty was licking her lips ready to taste his hot latin skin all over. She could see herself keeping him as her favorite little pet. The blonde would hold and love him while sucking all his cum out forever and ever.

The lamb's thoughts we're nowhere near as tamed as the other two, she saw herself on her knees while he held her face up against his lower cheeks. Marco would call her dirty names and belittle her as she ate his ass while giving him a reach around and begged for seconds. Then when he was ready, she would give her body to him to ravage and do as he pleased whenever he wanted.

Sam and Patty looked up at Erica's thought bubble in disgust. They stared at each other and shrugged as all their thoughts combined into an even dirtier scene.

Marco could feel their eyes running all over his body, he looked over his shoulder and at them, "Come on girls! The water feels great!" He leaned his head to the side and smiled with his eyes closed.

"So cute…" Erica's nose was bleeding from the display, she was soon naked and standing beside the young man. The girls looked over at the spot she was, just to see her clothes hitting the ground.

Patty extends two arms at Sam and pulled her in, "Look at how beautiful she is! Don't you just wanna eat her all up?" The demon then felt a tongue run up from her neck to ear. It gave her a cold shiver while watching the two girls splashing each other. The sight was making her hot as hell as her nipples stiffened.

"Alright, but don't push her into anything she's not comfortable with! You got it?" Patty smiled and placed her two free arms behind her back as she crossed her fingers.

"You got it boss, need any help out of your nightgown?" Her four hands pulled off the garment without waiting for a response, as her hands went to the panties. Sam put a stop to her actions.

"I can take care of that, go get in the bath already!" She was blushing and couldn't stop looking at the girl's busts. The demon Princess wouldn't say she's gay, but being locked up in a place like the reform school. A girl had to find a way to pass the time, sometimes it was an encounter with a random girl in a broom closet or maybe a truth or dare game that went a little too far.

Patty smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Anything you say!"

She pulled away and swayed her hips as the blond Princess entered the bath, "Feeling any better, Turdina?" Erica asked as they saw the newest addition into the tub.

"Oh yes! Very much! Thank you for being so kind to me!" Marco liked the group he was part of, Patty moved over to him and started to rub his shoulders.

"Why don't you relax a little, you're carrying a lot of stress back here!" Her other two arms went over to his ribs and sat him on her lap before Marco knew what was happening.

"Oh, gosh hmmmmmmmm… that feels… haaaa… wonderful!" The boy was putty in her hands right now.

"What can I say, I'm awesome when it comes to massages!" Patty's hands started to drift up and down his body. She could do anything she wanted with the cover of the bubbles on top of the water as her lower hands went over to his thighs.

Sam was now in the bath across from Marco, "You just be sure to tell Patty to stop if you get uncomfortable, she can get a little handsy at times."

"I'll haaaa… keep that in mind mmm hmmm." He shuts his eyes and leaned his head back as Erica made her way next to Sam to get a better look at his face.

"Wow… he looks so dirty making those sounds, I can't stop touching myself!" Even Sam had to admit how erotic this looked as Patty was now kissing Marco's neck softly.

"I need to cool off!" It was too much for her as she dipped her head into the water. Sam was soon drawn to the area between Marco's legs. She could see Patty's hands lightly making passes at the hardening member.

Her eyes almost popped out, "Holy fuck balls! He's hung like a warnicorn!" While gasping, Sam had inhaled some water, her head popped out the water as she violently coughs out loud and fell on top of Erica.

"Hehehe you alright, Sam? See anything you liked?" Patty soon wrapped both her hands on Marco's cock and was pleasantly surprised with his fully harden size. Not like she should be, he did have an impressive package as one hand tighten around his pleasantly plump sack.

"Haaaaaa… oh gosh!" He moaned out loud as his lips made their way to Patty's neck. His training was kicking in now as he recalled how much the women on the projector loved this. She finds this as an invitation to continue on as the four arm Princess started to play with his nipples that were begging for attention.

Erica soon understood what was happening, she helped Sam catch her breath and then crawled up to Marco on all fours. He had a clear view of her wet behind poking out from the waterline as her bust jiggled, "Princess Turdina… have you ever been kissed before?"

Sam's eyes spotted the whitetail on the small of Erica's back. She had to stop the urge to touch the rump in front of her. The demon sat back and watched closely on where this was going.

Marco let out another deep moan as he felt Patty tugging his nipples as far as they would go and squeezing his cock head while his hip would thrust. He looked over to the lamb Princess with lidded eyes, "Haaaa… no… I don't think so?" He stared at her pick soft lips and licked his own.

Patty winked at Erica to go ahead, she knew what was going to happen next, "Well… would it be okay if I kissed you right now? Because that's all I want to do!"

She was mere inches away from his face now, Marco slowly nodded, "Forgive me… if I'm not good at it…"

Erica's grin widened as she closed in on her target, she stopped short as her breath hovered over his lips. Marco tried to reach up to the kiss, but Patty held him in place as her grip tightened on his cock and balls. "HAAAAAAA-"

His mouth was wide open as Marco screamed out loud, that's what Erica was waiting for. Her mouth crashed down on his as she was now on her knees and towering over him, "Oh, I've taught you well girl!" Said Patty as she watched the girls and stroked his cock some more.

The blonde and Erica were a team, they played together and roped in the new girls after she was trained to Patty's standards. The lamb Princess really came out of her shell when hanging with Patty… maybe not the best influence on someone as easily influenced like the lamb, "Nugh mmmmmm…"

Sam was boiling with sexual frustration as her hands darted down to her sex. She could feel her slick fluid covering her fingers, "No need to stay way over there, why don't you come over here?" Patty pulled one hand away from Marco and wiggled a finger to the demon to join them.

She looked at them with hungry eyes, "Re… remember what I said about pushing her too far…"

Sam stayed in place for a moment hearing the girls moans slipping around their lips. Patty was enjoying feeling Marco's hips thrusting to her movement as she dug her nails into the slit on the head of his cock, "Mmmm… it's been too long since the last time I've had a clit this big in my hands!"

"Oh brother… did you really call her you know what a clit?" Even Sam had to say that was hot in her mind as she laid on top of Erica's back and ran her hands on Marco's chest. Feeling his puffy nipples between her fingers as she squeezed them and hearing him squeal, made the demon's sex clinch as some juices squirted out.

"Yes, yes I did!" Patty said in a matter of fact tone.

The lamb Princess ends their kiss with a strand of saliva still connecting them, "I-I-I think we should… get a better look at that clit…"

"You read my mind, but I want to see something else first." Sam reached out to one of Marco's hands, he was slightly pulled away from the girls.

"Oh yeah? Just what might that be?" Patty asked as she guided Erica onto her lap and dominated the lamb with her kisses.

"You'll see…" Sam placed the male's elbows on the edge of the tub, he was now on his knees as he felt hands raising his butt out of the water.

He didn't know what to make of this and looked over his shoulder to the girls, "Did… did I do something wrong, I apologize if I did?"

His hole winked at them three times as he offered a kind embarrassed smile to them, "Oh Mewni… just look at that…" Erica had a stream of blood fire out her nose and laid her back up against the tub wall next to Patty and almost drowned. The four arm girl grabbed the top of Erica's hair to make sure she wouldn't go under the water line.

Marco's upper body was leaning outside the tub while he puffed out his chest and arched his lower back to spread his cheeks wide open. His rear wiggled in the air as his thighs squeezed his balls together. For some reason, the male felt sexy and empowered as he knew all eyes were on him right now.

"They… they almost look like in a shape of a heart." Erica said as Patty was playing with her kitty, she was referring to his sack that was smooth and glistening from the light still covered in water.

"Yeah… they do…" Sam was fingering her tight pussy with two eyes shut. All she could think of was planting her face between his cheeks and being smothered to death by them as her tail whipped in excitement.

Patty smiled and was glad that Sam was getting with the program now, "Hey Turdina, why don't you shove your clit between your legs?"

It was a simple request that made him blush, "My what?" Seemed like Marco didn't have a single clue about his own anatomy.

Erica bit her lower lip suppressing a giggle fit, the male stands up on his knees and turned to the girls. They couldn't stop staring at his cock as it swung in the air at full mass. The lamb stands up with her pussy in his face, "Don't worry about it, I didn't know what a clit was before Patty showed me."


End file.
